Second Chances - a Fairy Tail Fanfiction - Book One of Three
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: After a horrible tragedy during a job, Team Natsu is extremely upset. But, as they are given a chance to reverse time, will they change fate? Will they be able to help their friend, and stop their death? Will they get a second chance? Find out in 'Second Chances', book one of three in the 'Second Chances' Trilogy.


**I do not own Fairy Tail... I don't...**

**Hiro Mashima does...**

**I don't own the characters, spells, or thought that the characters may or may not possibly have during the duration of my book. **

**That being said, I do own this story, because I made it up in my head...**

**Enjoy Book One of Three: Second Chances**

"Lucy, do it now!" I scream as I punch the demon in the face.

"You got it!" she screams as she takes her whip out. As she thrusts her whip forward, it stretches and wraps around the demon multiple times. Lucy, pulling the whip tight, causes the demon to topple over. As it falls to the ground, it looks beyond angry. If looks could kill, Lucy and I would be dead by now, not even by six feet, probably a hundred.

Think it was all over, we both calmly walk over to the demon. The wind blows through the tress in the forest, and it all seems peaceful. Did we do it? Continuing to approach it, the demon somehow manages to rip Lucy's whip to shreds.

We both stand there with our mouths open. Damn it, I thought that would work…

Now standing to its full height, the demon easily reaches fifty feet tall.

"Does this guy know when to give up?!" I say angrily lighting my fist on fire as I stand off to the side, in the demon's blind spot.

Looking over to Lucy, I can see that she's afraid, and definitely angry, as she stands directly in front of the demon.

"Lucy!" I yell at her. "What are you doing?! Get out of there!"

As I stand off to the side, I can see her mood change from afraid and angry, to downright pissed off. No, Lucy…

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loki!

Open, gate of Golden Bull, Taurus!

Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!

Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!

Open, gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!

Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!

Open, gate of Twins, Gemini!

Open, gate of the Golden Ram, Aries!

Open, gate of the Goat, Capricorn!

Open, gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy screams.

"Lucy! What are you doing?! You're going to kill yourself!" Loki screams at Lucy.

"I agree with Leo, Princess…" Virgo says.

"Not now guys, we got to protect the village, okay? Please, help me!" Lucy says sounding tired and out of breath.

"Lucy, we'll always help you…" Loki says to her.

I stand off to the side on shock… What is she doing?! I can only watch as the scene unfolds, I'm unable to move from my spot. Looking down at my feet, I see runes… No, the demon trapped me in here?! Now I'm angry. Punching the invisible wall multiple times, it's won't break. I can't get to Lucy… damn it!

"Alright guys, on the count of three, send your most powerful attack to the demon! Gemini, turn into me!" Lucy commands.

"Right" all her spirits say nodding their heads.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" I scream at her still trying to break free from the trap.

"Ready?" Lucy says ignoring me.

"Lucy!" I yell banging on the wall.

"One!" she screams as everyone gets into a fighting position and Lucy and Gemini hold each other's hand.

"Two!" Loki screams.

"Three!" the rest of her spirits say attacking the demon.

That's when Lucy and Gemini start to chant.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine,

O Tetrabiblos…

I am ruler of the stars…

Aspect became complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the Heaven…

Shine!

Urano Metria!" Lucy and Gemini scream.

"Lucy, NO!" Loki screams.

But it's too late, Lucy casts the spell, and as the demon falls, Lucy's spirits disappear, all except Loki, who catches Lucy as she falls backwards.

"Lucy!" I scream.

The runes, starting to disappear, I break free from my prison. Running towards her, Loki carefully places her on the grass floor.

Dropping to my knees, I look at Loki, who's silently crying beside me.

Shifting my eyes towards Lucy, I see that her eyes are closed, but her face contorts in pain. Her hair is covering her face, so I carefully brush it away. The wind blows softly and leaves fall all around us.

"Lucy…" I mumble touching the side of her soft, beautiful face.

"Hey Natsu, we got everyone out of the village and defeated the other demons. Everyone's okay…" Grey says running up to Loki, Lucy, and I. Following him, are Erza and Happy, who seem to be ruffed up a little bit.

Keeping our back towards him, we shield Lucy, keeping her from the other's sight. Moving her head onto my lap, I can see she's still breathing. I'm pretty sure that she used up a lot of magic energy. She did good… I smile softly, but I can't help but feel a pain in my heart… why do I have such a bad feeling? I can feel the warmth of tears fall down my face; I didn't realize I was crying…

"Hey, did you hear me Flame Brain? What's going on? Are you okay? Where's Lucy?" Grey questions.

Slightly turning towards him, I show everyone Lucy and my tear covered face.

"What happened?" Erza questions frantically.

"She – she summoned all ten of us… and performed Urano Metria… all at once…" Loki explains.

"Is she really that powerful? I mean, yeah she's strong and all, but did she pull it off?" Grey asks in disbelief walking towards us a little bit.

Holding her head in my lap, I yell at Grey, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't underestimate Lucy! She's stronger than all of us!"

"I'm not underestimating her… I'm just shocked is all…" Grey mumbles.

"Is she okay?" Erza asks walking towards us.

"I -" I start, but I'm cut off by Lucy's coughing.

"Natsu, Loki, Grey, Erza, Happy?" Lucy mumbles weakly.

"Hey Luce!" I say giving her a grin.

"Did I do it?" she asks keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah Luce, you did it. You saved everyone!" I say shifting her body a little so she can sit on my lap.

"Natsu… I'm cold…." She mumbles.

"Hey, you did good, and you're gonna be just fine!" I say trying to convince myself more than her.

"No… I – I'm not okay…" she says looking at me with clouded eyes. "Thank you for supporting me and accepting me… and letting me be a part of the guild and a part of your family… my family. I love you guys so much" she says as a tear rolls down her face.

I'm crying to as she says this. "Why are you saying this Luce? You're going to be fine… you're going to pull through this and we can go back to the guild. I won't let you just die Lucy! You can't just leave me like this. You can't leave any of us like this!" I say.

"Natsu… please, don't make this harder" she says closing her eyes.

"Lucy, open your eyes! Come on! You can pull through this… please!" I beg.

Erza walks up to me and drops to her knees, crying into my left shoulder. I've never seen her cry, only when we were at the Tower of Heaven, Erza never cries. She's so strong.

"Lucy… please" I say stroking her face.

Grey walks up beside me and sinks to his knees, crying into his hands.

Loki is taking it worse than anyone. He's on his knees screaming. His lights his hands up and punches the ground.

"Lucy!" he screams.

"Lu-shee isn't… dead… right?" Happy asks coming up to me.

Something snaps in my heart as soon as Happy says that. I start to cry harder. I keep a close eye on Lucy. I can hear her faint breathing, but as soon I begin to feel hopeful, her breathing stops, crushing my heart even more.

"No, no, no, no! Lucy?" I say shaking her a little bit.

Still sitting in my lap, she moves around limply. "Lucy, come on, please wake up. I – I can't live without you Lucy! Please, you mean everything to me. I can't lose you too… Please, I – I love you Lucy, so wake up, come on!" I say shaking her.

Erza, Grey, Happy, and Loki all seem shocked at soon as the words 'I love you' leave my mouth.

"You… love her?" Happy asks sounding surprised.

"I love her" I say as my hair shadows my eyes, tears streaming more rapidly down my face.

"I can call out Virgo… she'll be able to take you to the guild. It'll be faster than walking. I think you should bring her back, let everyone know what happened…" Loki says standing up.

He holds out his hand out to the side and a blinding yellow light appears.

"Leo, is the Princess alright?" Virgo asks worriedly when she appears.

"No Virgo. Please take them to Fairy Tail. I'll meet you there…" Loki says disappearing from the crowd.

"Please, take a hold of my hands" Virgo says holding her hands out to us.

Obeying her orders, I hold Lucy tighter, and then grab Virgo's left hand.

Mumbling a few words, Virgo's short, pink hair flies around in the wind. With a blinding light surrounding us, we suddenly appear in front of the guild.

Still sitting on my knees, and Lucy still sitting on my lap, I let Erza, Grey, and Happy walk in before me, while I stay outside with Lucy. Picking her up 'bridal style' as Mira would call it, I stand outside the guild's doors. I need a few minutes… I can't go in there. I'm not ready for this.

**Grey's POV**

In a blinding light, we appear in front of the guild. Erza, Happy, and I walk into the guild, leaving Natsu and Lucy behind. We're not ready for this… and I don't think he is either. Natsu's as tough as they come, but I think this just made his whole world come crashing down, along with ours.

"Welcome back you guys! How'd the job go?" Mira asks us as soon as she sees us walk into the guild.

All of us look over to the white haired barmaid and take-over mage as she smiles at us.

That's when we all break down. We can't hold it in any longer.

Everyone, confused as to why we all burst into tears, come running up to us. Somehow, Mira makes her way to the front of the crowd.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened? Where are Natsu and Lucy?!" Mira asks frantically.

Unable to answer her, we continue to cry. That's when Natsu walks into the guild, carrying a limp Lucy in his arms, tears rolling down his face. Everyone gasps at the sight; no one has seen Natsu cry… ever. And to see him now, crying and holding Lucy, the members of the guild get the message. Natsu, ignoring everyone else, walks right by them.

"Wendy, I need you…" Natsu says lifelessly.

He walks straight into the infirmary, followed by a frantic Wendy running behind him.

There's a loud slam of a door, and everyone goes quiet. All of us silently walk over to a table and sit, as tears continue to roll down our faces. Everyone stares at us in silence.

"Erza, Happy, Grey. Please, come to my office…" a loud, commanding, yet soft voice calls out to us. Gramps…

Slowly getting out of our chairs, we follow gramps to his office, where we all sulk in the multiple chairs laid around the spacious room. The walls, lined with many books, seem to give off a more spacious vibe, allowing it to look bigger to allow multiple chairs.

My eyes, cast to the floor, I go over the job. Where did we go wrong? How could this have happened?

_"Hey guys, I got us a mission!" I say sitting down at a table with Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. _

_Lucy, looking up from her book, smiles at me. "Awesome! What's it say?" She asks. _

_"Demons attacking our village; please help! It's requested by the Mayor. It's in Arreogeon. It'll pay us a million jewels, and a silver gate key. It'll cover your rent, and you'll get a new key, Lucy. Plus, it'll give us loads of money" I say triumphantly. _

_"Grey, I really appreciate you picking this request, but if I was really worried about my rent, I could go on a mission by myself, it's a bonus that there's a gate key, but we don't have to do this mission just because there is one…" Lucy says looking down at her book. _

_"What are you talking about Luce?! It'll be fun!" Natsu grins at her. _

_"Yes, I agree…" Erza says taking another forkful of her strawberry cake. _

_"Alright, let's go!" Lucy smiles at us. _

_Walking to the train station, I catch up with Lucy, who's walking a little ways ahead of us. _

_"Hey, why are you all the way up here?" I ask walking beside her. _

_"Oh, sorry, I just needed some space to think…" she mumbles looking at the ground. _

_"What are you thinking about?" I ask sticking my hands in my pockets. _

_"I don't know… but I got a really bad feeling about this mission…" she says. _

_"How so…?" I ask curiously. _

_"Well, honestly, it sounds too good to be true… a few demons, no problem, but for a million jewels and a gate key? We all know Celestial Wizards are hard to come by, and so are gate keys, even the silver ones, so why offer one?" Lucy asks as her hair shadows her face. _

_"I wouldn't worry about it Lucy. Don't sweat the small stuff" I say walking with her. _

_Taking the train for four hours, Natsu gets motion sick, and as I wonder about this mission, I start to get frantic. What if Lucy is right?_

_As soon as we get off the train and wait for Natsu to revive, we walk to the Mayor's house. He explains the situation, and we all split up into teams: Natsu and Lucy, and Happy, Erza, and I. _

_Walking around the town, one by one the demons start to appear. Running around, we help the villagers evacuate, because I know, we're going to destroy the town, whether we plan to or not… There are a lot of them, but we manage. Erza, finally finishing the last one, walks over to me. _

_"I'm surprised that we managed to not destroy the entire town…" she says impressed. _

_"I know… it seems too good to be true. But, we should probably get the villagers back to their homes."_

_Agreeing, Happy, Erza, and I walk to the safe spot of the village. _

_Gathering up all the villagers, we walk to the Mayor's house, who gives us the reward money. Then, we go find Natsu and Lucy. They should be done by now. _

_Walking into the forest where Natsu and Lucy should be, Erza spots a giant, and I mean giant demon, probably fifty feet tall, lying motionless on the ground. Crap, did they fight it all by themselves? _

_When I spot Natsu, I run up to him._

_"Hey Natsu, we got everyone out of the village and defeated the other demons. Everyone's okay…" I say._

_Keeping their back towards us, I can hear some faint sobs._

_"Hey, did you hear me Flame Brain? What's going on? Are you okay? Where's Lucy?" I question. _

_Slightly turning towards me, something happens I never thought I would see. Lucy is lying in Natsu's lap with her eyes closed, then I look up to Natsu and I can see the tears roll down his face. No, no, I knew it, well, Lucy knew it. She knew this was too good to be true! The reward, the gate key, the job, us not destroying the entire town…_

_"What happened?" Erza questions frantically. _

_"She – she summoned all ten of us… and performed Urano Metria… all at once…" Loki explains. _

_"Is she really that powerful? I mean, yeah she's strong and all, but did she pull it off?" I ask in disbelief. _

_"Don't underestimate Lucy! She's stronger than all of us!" Natsu yells at me._

_"I'm not underestimating her… I'm just shocked is all…" I mumble. _

_"Is she okay?" Erza asks walking towards them. _

_"I -" Natsu starts, but he's cut off by Lucy's coughing. _

_"Natsu, Loki, Grey, Erza, Happy?" Lucy mumbles weakly. _

_"Hey Luce!" Natsu says turning his attention to her. _

_"Did I do it?" she asks keeping her eyes closed._

_"Yeah Luce, you did it. You saved everyone!" Natsu says._

_"Natsu… I'm cold…." She mumbles. _

_"Hey, you did good, and you're gonna be just fine!" he says trying to convince himself more than her. _

_"No… I – I'm not okay…" she says. "Thank you for supporting me and accepting me… and letting me be a part of the guild and a part of your family… my family. I love you guys so much" she says as a tear rolls down her face. _

_"Why are you saying this Luce? You're going to be fine… you're going to pull through this and we can go back to the guild. I won't let you just die Lucy! You can't just leave me like this. You can't leave any of us like this!" Natsu says._

_"Natsu… please, don't make this harder" she says closing her eyes. _

_"Lucy, open your eyes! Come on! You can pull through this… please!" Natsu begs. _

_Erza walks up to Natsu and drops to her knees, crying into his left shoulder. _

_"Lucy… please" Natsu says stroking her face._

_I walk up beside them and sink to my knees, crying into my hands. _NO! This isn't possible. Please, Lucy wake up! _I scream in my head._

_Loki is taking it worse than anyone. He's on his knees screaming. His lights his hands up and punches the ground. _

_"Lucy!" he screams. _

_"Lu-shee isn't… dead… right?" Happy asks coming up to Natsu. _

_"No, no, no, no! Lucy?" Natsu says shaking her a little bit. I lift up my head, did something happen?_

_"Lucy, come on, please wake up. I – I can't live without you Lucy! Please, you mean everything to me. I can't lose you too… Please, I – I love you Lucy, so wake up come on!" Natsu says shaking her. _

_Erza, Happy, Loki, and I all are shocked as soon as the words 'I love you' leave Natsu's mouth. Did he finally say it? I can't believe this? He only realizes this as soon as Lucy's in the worst kind of danger?! _

_"You… love her?" Happy asks sounding surprised. _

_"I love her" Natsu says as his hair shadows his eyes. _

_"I can call out Virgo… she'll be able to take you to the guild. It'll be faster than walking. I think you should bring her back, let everyone know what happened…" Loki says standing up. _

_He holds out his hand out to the side and a blinding yellow light appears. _

_"Leo, is the Princess alright?" Virgo asks worriedly when she appears. _

_"No Virgo. Please take them to Fairy Tail. I'll meet you there…" Loki says disappearing from the crowd._

_"Please, take hold of my hands" Virgo says holding out her hands to us. _

_Obeying her orders, we all grab onto Virgo's hands. _

_Mumbling a few words, Virgo's short, pink hair flies around in the wind. With a blinding light surrounding us, we suddenly appear in front of the guild._

"Does anyone want to explain what happened?" Gramps asks softly.

"Lucy's dead…" I mumble.

Looking up at the master with tears in my eyes, I can see him clutch his heart as he falls back in his chair.

"How?" he asks hoarsely.

"She used up all her magic energy defeating a demon all by herself… she lost her life defending the people of Arreogeon." Erza says.

I look to the ground… nothing will be the same.

"Erza, Grey, Happy!" Wendy screams running into Gramps' office.

"What is it Wendy?" Gramps asks.

"Lucy's not dead! Well she is, but she's not!" Wendy says looking happy.

"Explain yourself…" Gramps says.

"When she defeated the demon, she used up way too much magic energy, causing her to go into a comatose state, but she's not dead. She's basically trapped in her subconscious, but the weird thing is that she can come back, but she's in this weird world that's preventing her from doing so" Wendy explains.

"Is there any way we can get her out?" I ask.

"I can explain that part" Loki says appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Explain… NOW!" Erza screams at Loki.

"Okay, we have two options. For starters, someone in the guild can go into Lucy's mind and deliver messages and guide her through this world. Secondly, we can use Horologium to go back in time to stop this from happening…" he says.

"Have you talked to Natsu about this yet?" I ask.

"No, I thought you should be the first to know… you guys can tell him news better than I can" Loki says.

"Who in the guild can talk to her?" the master asks Loki.

"Warren, you better get him just in case…" Loki says disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"I'll go get him, the four of you should go to the infirmary and talk to Natsu about the options" the master says walking away.

Nodding our heads, we run into the infirmary to see that Natsu is holding Lucy's hand and we can all hear his silent sobs.

"Natsu…?" I ask.

Natsu turns around and he gives us a small, sad smile.

"Hey guys…" he says hoarsely.

"We have some news, Natsu" Erza says.

"What is it?" he asks hopeful.

"Okay, we have two options. Lucy's in this weird world and something's keeping her there. So Warren can go into her head and talk to her, give her messages and help her get out of it. Or, we can use Horologium to go back in time to stop this from happening…" I say.

"Can we do both?" Natsu asks.

"I guess…" I say sticking my hands in my pockets, trying to act normal, but the truth is, I'm freaking out.

**Warren's POV**

I was sitting down at a table, enjoying my lunch, when the master walks up to me. Odd, the master never comes to see me…"Warren, come with me" he says.

"Sure thing" I say getting out of my chair.

Following him to the infirmary, he explains what I need to do. "Warren, we need you to contact Lucy and talk to her."

"But I thought she was dead..." I say.

"She is, but she isn't…" The master explains.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything…" I say.

Walking into the infirmary, all eyes are on me. "Alright, guys, I need my space" I say walking over to Lucy.

"Are you sure about this? I might not be able to get to her…" I say.

"Please, Warren, try…" Natsu says.

"Okay…" I mumble.

Sitting on the side of Lucy's bed, I place both my hands on the sides of her head.

"Come on Lucy…" I mumble.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate.

With a blinding light, I arrive in this weird place, filled with fire and lava.

"Lucy!" I call out.

Walking forward, I travel through this world… Lucy must be pretty weird to think up this place.

"Lucy!" I call out again.

"Warren?" someone calls out.

"Lucy?"

"Warren, where are you?" the voice calls out again.

"Lucy, is that you?" I call out.

"Yeah, Warren, it's me, do you know where I am?" Lucy's voice asks me.

"No, I was going to ask you that…" I say. "Lucy, where are you right now?"

"I'm by a volcano…" she says.

"Okay, I'll come to you…" I say walking forward.

Looking around, I can see that there are multiple volcanos… which one is she talking about?

"Which one are you talking about Lucy?" I ask.

"Uh, the big one in the middle…" she says.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

Running forward, I eventually end up at the volcano, to see a figure with long hair blowing in the wind.

"Lucy?" I ask.

"Warren?" the figure says turning around.

"Hey, are you okay? The whole guild's worried sick!" I say to her.

Running forward she pulls me into a hug. "Oh my God, Warren, I'm so afraid… I want to get out of here!" Lucy says into my chest.

Awkwardly patting her back, she clings tighter to my shirt.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Warren Rocko, do you know why you're here?" a booming voice asks.

With a gust of wind and a blinding red, grey, and white light, three dragons appear in front of us.

"How is this even possible?!" I scream totally freaking out.

I look over to Lucy who seems more pissed off than afraid… what is she doing?

"Let me guess… Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine…" Lucy says pointing to each dragon. "I have a bone to pick with you…"

Not knowing why, I laugh because this is so typical of Lucy.

"What is wrong with you three?!" Lucy starts. "Who leaves their children behind to fend for themselves in a big world? I don't care what your reasoning was, but you destroyed all three of them when you left. Igneel, do you know how hard Natsu looked for you? Do you know how hard it is for him not to be with his father? He misses you! Metalicana and Grandine, the same goes for you two with Gajeel and Wendy. I am disgusted by your behaviour. Yeah, you might be dragons, yeah you may be super powerful, but I swear to God, if you hurt my friends one more time, I will not hesitate to hurt you back…" Lucy says to them.

All looking at each other, the dragons look from each other to Lucy.

"Warren Rocko" the red dragon says to me. "Please bring a message to the others. In order for Lucy to come back to them, they need to use Horologium. I do not know why Lucy ended up here, but you have a limited amount of time to save her, a few days at the most. If she even spends a minute more here, she will start to disappear. Warren Rocko, as the only one who can travel back and forth through this world to yours, please tell the members of your guild that they must stop Lucy from dying. Horologium will know what to do."

"You got it… Lucy, hang in there, we'll get you out soon!" I say as I start to disappear.

"Warren, wait! Tell everyone I'm sorry!" Lucy says to me before I'm fully gone.

"Lucy, I have a question… do you like Natsu?" I laugh at her.

"I -" but she gets cut off because I disappear.

Opening my eyes, I can see that everyone's looking at me expectantly.

Removing my hands from the sides of her face, I look up at them. "She's okay…" I say.

"Thank God!" Natsu says falling into a chair.

"Look guys, the only option is to use Horologium to travel back in time to stop her from dying. You have a couple days, so I'm guessing you should all go back right now, to fully stop her death, and from taking that job request" I say.

"Alright, we should leave now…" Erza says.

"Wait, Natsu and Wendy, I have to talk to you…" I say.

"What is it Warren?" Wendy asks.

"Lucy yelled at your parents" I laugh.

"What?" Natsu says confused.

"Lucy… yelled… at your parents…" I say slowly.

"You met Igneel? Is he okay? Where is he?" Natsu asks frantically.

"Igneel's okay for right now, but I'm not sure that it'll last, Lucy's pretty pissed off…" I say scratching the back of my head.

"What did she say?" Wendy asks.

"Uh, she said something along the lines of how disappointed she is in all of them, and who leaves their children behind to fend for themselves in a big world? And that she doesn't care what their reasoning was, but that they destroyed all three of you when they left. And then she said something to Igneel about how hard you looked for him, Natsu. And that Metalicana and Grandine, is the same way with Wendy and Gajeel. Lucy said that she is disgusted by their behaviour. And that yeah, they might be dragons, and yeah they may be super powerful, but Lucy said that she swears to God, if they hurt her friends one more time, she will not hesitate to hurt them back…" I say to them.

Wendy looks touched, but Natsu just laughs. "Ah, that's Lucy for you… hey, if you go back to talk to her, tell her I'm going to save her this time!" then Natsu comes up to me. Whispering something in my ear, I ask him "Seriously?!"

"Just do me that favour… okay?" Natsu asks walking out of the room.

"Okay" I say smirking.

Don't worry Lucy, they're coming…

**Natsu's POV**

"Open, gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!" Loki says pointing his hand out.

"Tick Tock!" Horologium says as soon as he appears.

"Horologium, we need you to take Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, and Lily back in time a couple of days to when they were all traveling to their job location" Loki says to him.

"Of course, Leo, please grab hold of my hands" Horologium says.

Following his orders, we all grab hold of his hands.

In a blinding light, we appear to be on a train.

Turning my head a little, I can see that Lucy's looking out the window.

"Lucy!" I scream tackling her into a hug.

"Whoa, Natsu, calm down… you've just been asleep for five minutes" Lucy says to me.

Not letting go of her, Grey and Erza have to pull me off.

"Hey, Gajeel and Wendy, since when did you get here?" Lucy asks confused.

"Master told us to come with you guys, we were just in the other train car…" Wendy explains.

"Oh, okay, well, sit down!" Lucy says smiling at them.

Tackling Lucy back into a hug, she groans. "Natsu… What's with you right now? Why aren't you complaining of being motions sick, same with you Gajeel…" Lucy says trying to pull me off.

"We have things on our mind, Bunny-Girl" Gajeel explains ripping me off of Lucy.

"Well, I hope that whatever it is, things turn out okay!" Lucy smiles at us.

"Yeah, I hope so…" I mumble.

It's a long train ride to the client's house, but eventually we get there. It's weird that the same things are happening…

"Yes, we must defeat some demons that appear during the night, they are very dangerous…" Erza says before the client can even say anything.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We just know… Now, we'll split up into teams: Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, and Carla, and Grey and I. Grey and I will evacuate the villagers and fight the demons in the town, and then the seven of you can fight the big demon in the forest. Okay? Great, let's go…" Erza says quickly walking out of the house.

"What just happened?" Lucy asks following Erza.

"Come on Lucy, let's go! We have work to do!" I say pulling her hand.

"Okay…" she says skeptically.

Once we get into the forest, the demon jumps out, Lucy flinches, but Gajeel, Wendy, and I are ready.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready" they nod.

"Fire Dragon" I say.

"Iron Dragon" Gajeel says.

"Sky Dragon" Wendy finishes.

"**ROAR!**" We all scream.

Sending our attacks full power to the demon, we knock it unconscious. But its hand falls onto Lucy, trapping her underneath it.

"Lucy!" We all scream.

"Ow…" she mumbles.

Running over to her, Gajeel and I lift up the demon's hand as Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lily pull her out.

Dropping the demon's hand on the ground, we both rush over to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" I ask kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, I'm good, I just hurt a little…" she mumbles.

"Okay…" I say giving a sigh of relief.

"Hey Natsu, we got everyone out of the village and defeated all the demons. Everyone's okay" Grey says running up to me.

"How are you guys?" Erza asks.

"We're good. We got the demon unconscious, let's go home!" I smile at her picking Lucy up off the ground.

"Natsu… I can walk… put me down" Lucy says to me.

"Oh, sorry, come on, let's go!" I say.

We walk to the mayor's house, but as soon as we get to the streets, the sound of magic gun shots goes off.

"Quickly, run to cover!" Erza screams.

"Aye!" we all scream.

Running through the streets, and through the cross-fire, we run into an abandoned building. As soon as we're there, we all drop to the ground in exhaustion.

It's dark in the building and the only light that coming into it is the little bit of moonlight finding its way through the cracks and holes. We can see the dust floating around in the air, and the smell of smoke flows throughout the house. At the slightest movement, the house creeks, and dust falls from the roof.

"Uh, guys…" Lucy mumbles.

We all look over to her to see that she's holding her stomach in pain. As soon as she removes her hand, there's a red stain on the front of it.

"Lucy?" I ask.

She drops to her knees and blood pours out of her mouth. Before she can fully drop to the ground, I let her fall into my arms.

"Help me Wendy!" I scream.

Nodding her head, Wendy tries to heal Lucy, but it's no use. Five minutes into Wendy healing Lucy, Lucy goes limp in my arms. Pulling back a little bit, I shake her.

"Lucy!" I scream.

"Horologium!" Wendy screams.

"Tick Tock!" he says as he appears in a puff of smoke.

"Take us back Horologium, take us back to an hour ago!" Grey screams frantically.

"Grab a hold of my hands" Horologium says.

Taking a hold of his hands, we arrive in the client's mansion.

"Demons, night, dangerous. We get it" Erza says before the client can even say anything.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We just know… Teams: Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, and Carla, and Grey and I. Grey and I will get the villagers out and fight the demons in the town, and then the seven of you can fight the big demon in the forest. Okay? Great, let's go…" Erza says quickly walking out of the house.

"What just happened?" Lucy asks following Erza.

"Come on Lucy, let's go!" I say pulling her hand.

"Okay…" she says skeptically.

Once we arrive in the forest for the second time, I hold Lucy back and place her a few feet away.

"Stay here…" I say.

"But I -" Lucy starts.

"No… stay here… Gajeel!" I call out.

Walking up to me, I tell him "Protect Lucy… Wendy and I will deal with him…" I say, pointing at the demon who just arrived.

"No, Lily can protect her, you need all the help you can get…" he protests.

"Fine, let's go" I say.

Finishing the demon off, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lily, and I make a protective circle around Lucy.

"Uhm, guys, what's going on?" Lucy asks.

"Wait for Grey and Erza…" I mumble.

"Natsu, we did it, everyone's okay. How's Lucy?" Grey asks.

"I'm fine! What is with you guys?!" Lucy says to us.

Suddenly, there's a rumble in the bushes and a man comes out holding a staff.

"You have the blonde!" he exclaims. "Master will be pleased…" he laughs maniacally.

"Death: Lance!" The man yells as a black beam shoots past us and hits Lucy, sending her flying backwards, hitting multiple trees.

"Lucy!" We all scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yell lighting my fist on fire.

All at once, we attack the man, knocking him out.

Running over to Lucy, I shake her and when she doesn't respond, I lift up her arm and let it go. It drops to the ground limply.

"Seriously?!" I exclaim.

"HOROLOGIUM!" We all scream.

"Grab onto my hands!" Horologium says.

Reappearing in the client's house, the client opens his mouth, but Erza cuts him off.

"We know… demons. We got it." Erza says before the client can even say anything.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We just know… Teams are the same. Same plan. Great, let's go…" Erza says quickly walking out of the house.

"What just happened? What same teams? Erza, what are you talking about?!" Lucy asks following Erza.

"No time Lucy, let's go!" I say pulling her hand.

Walking into the forest, I get Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lily to protect Lucy as we fight the demon.

"Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" I scream as I hit the demon.

"Iron Dragon: Roar!" Gajeel screams.

The demon, falls to the ground with a loud thump, we ignore it and run over to Lucy.

"Gray and Erza in three…two…one" Wendy says.

"Natsu, is Lucy okay?" Grey asks running up to us.

"I'm fine, what's going on you guys? How are you? Don't worry about me…" Lucy says.

"Nothing, let's go!" Erza says.

We all make a protective barrier around Lucy as we enter the mayor's house.

There are loud noises throughout the house.

Walking forward a little bit, I can see that the mayor is in a two vs. one battle with two robbers.

Trying to help the mayor out, Erza, Grey, and I run forward preparing to attack the two men.

As I pull my fist back, one of the robbers tries to throw a knife at me, but I swiftly dodge it. Punching the two men in the face, I turn around. Lucy's holding something in her stomach. Pulling it out, I see that the knife I dodged hit Lucy.

Running over to her, I catch her as she falls.

"No!" I scream.

As Lucy goes limp in my arms, Wendy says "Horologium!" sounding very bored.

Holding out his hands, we all grab a hold of it.

We reappear in the living room.

"Yes, we know, alright let's go" Erza says before the client can even say anything.

"How did you know?"

"We just do… Lucy, stay here, everyone else, you know what to do" Erza says quickly walking out of the house.

"Wait, why can't I help you guys?" Lucy asks.

"Lucy," Erza says in a booming voice. "You will stay here; we can handle this without you… please, stay here. Mr. Mayor, please make sure that Lucy stays in this house at all times, do NOT let her leave your sight…" Erza says.

"Of course…" the mayor says.

We all leave the mansion and go our separate ways. Now that we've done the same thing three times, we defeat everything easily and protect the villagers.

Walking back to the mayor's mansion, we see that it's somewhat destroyed.

"Oh no…" Erza mumbles.

"Lucy!" Grey screams running towards the mansion.

Following him, we can see that a big fight happened here.

Looking around, everything seems to be destroyed.

Looking forward a bit, I can see a figure struggling to stand.

"Mr. Mayor!" Erza screams running forward. "What happened?" she asks as soon as she reaches him.

Couching, we can see that he's bloody and beaten.

"Demons attacked the house… Ms. Lucy protected me, but there were so many. I – I don't know where she is… last time I saw her; she was leading them down the hall.

Taking no time, I start to run down the hall, followed by Wendy, Gajeel, and Grey. Erza stays behind to help the mayor.

Jumping over demons lying on the ground, there seems to be a never ending amount, but at the very end of the hall, Lucy lays on the floor.

"Lucy!" I scream running faster.

"N -Natsu?" Lucy asks weakly.

Dropping beside her, I reach out for her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Sorry…" she mumbles closing her eyes.

"AHHHH!" I scream. Running towards Erza and the mayor again, I sigh.

"Horologium…" I call out.

Horologium appears holding out his hands.

All taking a hold of them, we appear in the mayor's living room.

"Look, Mr. Mayor, we can't help you…" Erza says.

"What? Why?" the mayor asks.

"Look, we can't help you, we're weak and really tired… so we'll send other members to help you out. Sorry for the disappointment, but we got to go…" Grey says.

"Sorry…" I mumble.

**Lucy's POV (When She's With The Dragons…)**

Looking into the lacrima, I see that all my friends did the same mission five times.

"So… I keep dying?" I ask Igneel.

"Lucy, if that is the same outcome, then, your fate cannot be changed…" Igneel says sadly.

"So, my friends are just trying to complete the mission without me dying?"

"Yes…" Igneel says continuing to look into the lacrima.

"Natsu you idiot, pull yourself together! I know for a fact that you are all stronger than this. I know you can complete this mission and get me out of there alive. So, man up!" I yell into the lacrima.

Igneel laughs beside me.

"So, it's true then, what you said to Warren Rocko?" Igneel asks me.

"All of it…" I say.

"I'm sorry he's so dense… I should've taught him more…" Igneel says.

"Igneel, you taught him just fine. Natsu can manage, he's strong, and he learned well… you should be proud of yourself. Just look at how easily he can take down a fifty foot demon! He's a really powerful mage when he wants to be. You did good…" I say looking at him.

"Thank you Lucy" Igneel says.

"No problem, but, can you promise me something?"

Igneel looks over to me. "If Natsu can manage to complete the job, and get me out of there alive, will you talk to him, just to let him know that you're still with him, that you're still watching over him?"

"Sure Lucy, but I can't make any promises…"

"Why not try now…? Give him some hope…" I smile at him.

"Why don't you do it right now… he probably needs to hear you more than me…" Igneel says walking away.

_Come on Lucy… talk to Natsu… he needs you now… here we go!_

**Natsu's POV**

"Sorry… we really can't help you…" I say scratching the back of my neck.

_Natsu, shut up… _a voice says inside my head.

"Lucy…" I mumble.

_Yes, it's me. Listen here you idiot, you are stronger than this. I know for a fact that you can beat up those demons and keep me from dying. I know you Natsu, and whoever is in the room right now, is not you. You never give up, you keep pushing to the very end, and I always believed in you. But that person in your body, who's saying he can't help a person in need, that is not my best friend, that is not the Natsu we all know and love. Natsu, even if you can't protect me or save me, help the town, they need you now…_

_Lucy… I have to protect you, that's why I'm not able to help these people, because whatever we do, you end up dying. _I think.

_Natsu, then let me help you… don't just protect me and keep me from the action, let me help… maybe that will change the way things play out. But please, don't every say no to a person in need of help. I believe that you can do this Natsu; I believe that you can all do this. Now, go knock some sense into the others, K?_

_Okay… Lucy?_

_Yeah…?_

_Thank you._

_No problem, now knock 'em dead. Oh, you're dad says hi by the way…_

_Tell him hi back… I'm all fired up!…_

_See you soon Natsu!_

_You got it…_

"Look, Mr. Mayor, I know it's hard to accept, but we can't help you…" Erza says looking to the ground.

"Shut up!" I scream. "We are going to help him. We can't just turn our backs on someone in need. We need to help, no matter what the consequences are."

"What's gotten into you? You were just agreeing with us a minute ago…" Grey says.

"Here's the deal… Lucy, you come with Gajeel, Happy, Lily, and I. Erza, Grey, Wendy, and Carla, you go to the town. We're going to finish this job! Come on!" I sat grabbing Lucy's hand and running out of the mansion.

Running to the forest, the demon appears. "Lucy, Gajeel, we need to do a unison raid…" I say.

"Okay"

"Geehee"

"Ready?" I ask holding Lucy's hand.

"Ready" she nods.

"Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus!"

"Iron Dragon Secret Art: Iron God Sword!"

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine,

O Tetrabiblos…

I am ruler of the stars…

Aspect became complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the Heaven…

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

All three of our powerful attacks combine into a red, yellow, and grey beam of light, causing the demon to disappear in puffs of smoke.

"We did it!" Lucy exclaims.

"Natsu, we did it!" Grey says running towards us.

"Awesome! Let's go get that reward!" I say.

Walking back to the mansion, I can't help but notice that Lucy's straggling behind.

Stopping for a few seconds, I wind up next to her, when she doesn't notice me; I step in front of her, causing her to walk into me.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, and extending my arms, I look into her deep brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing…" Lucy mumbles trying to get past me.

"No, Lucy, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Natsu, just leave me alone…" Lucy mumbles walking past me. Turning around to try and catch her hand again, I see that everyone stopped to look at Lucy and I. Lucy, ignoring everyone, walks towards the mansion again.

"Lucy…" I mumble looking at her retreating figure.

**Lucy's POV (Walking To The Mansion)**

_Lucy… _A voice calls in my head. It sounds slightly familiar.

_Lucy… I have to tell you something… _The voice says again.

_Who are you? _I ask it.

_I'm you from the future, like by only a couple hours, but that's beside the point…_

_You're me…?_

_Yes… I have a very important message for you._

_What is it? _I ask.

_Lucy, I think you should know that I died on this mission before, and that the only reason you're alive right now, is because Natsu and the others used Horologium to travel back in time. Unfortunately, by you being alive right now, it's created a rip in the time continuum. Meaning, that Lucy, you're going to have to die…_

_What do you mean? _I ask afraid.

_Zeref is planning to attack sooner than we expected, and Lucy, you're the only one who can stop him, but that means you have to make the ultimate sacrifice…_

_How do you know? _I ask.

_I've looked into the future, and talked with the dragons… Lucy, you have to do this._

_But, I thought we sealed him away that last time, the seal's supposed to last for another hundred years!_

_We did, but now, because of how many times Natsu and the other's reversed time, the seal's been broken…_

_How many times did they go back?_

_Like four or something?_

_So, I really have to do this… don't I?_

_Yeah, I'm sorry…_

_It's not your fault… I'll think of something. _

_Lucy, I know where he is, but you have to go and do this alone…_

_I thought so…_

_The world is counting on you Lucy… I'm counting on you. _

_Alright, where is he?_

_He's – _

**END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
